


Big Bad Wolf

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Werewolf!shawn, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: “Go ahead. Defend yourself. Fight your way free. If you manage to throw me off I’ll let you sleep in your own room and never question you ever again” He said, giving you a grin that clearly showed that he knew you could never win.***********In which Shawn is just trying to protect you.(Written for the Spooktober Writing Fest on Tumblr)





	Big Bad Wolf

It was eerily quiet in the house, which usually never happened. Having a huge house full of an entire werewolf pack was never quiet, not even at 3 in the morning. Someone was always on their feet, no matter when. But when the Alpha has everyone- except for you- gathered in the living room for a crisis meeting, things suddenly got very quiet. Because everyone knew that crisis meeting meant angry Alpha. And for once you hated that you didn’t have their heightened hearing abilities.

“She’s human! She’s our responsibility! What don’t you get about that?”

You flinched when his loud voice echoed through the house. Everything had gone downhill just a while ago when you had been out with part of the pack and you had bumped into another pack. Things had escalated quickly and when they had noticed that you’re not one of them they had immediately targeted you. That was how Shawn had- luckily- found you just moments later, stepping in and saving you from possibly being shred to pieces. Or kidnapped. Who knows.

He had told you to go wait in his room as soon as all of you had gotten home, not even giving you the opportunity to speak up and try to tell him that you wanted to be a part of the meeting before he had turned his back to you. Running a hand through your hair, you sunk down on the neatly made bed just to jump up seconds later when the door burst open and Shawn stepped through. “Why didn’t you let me-”

“I want you to sleep in here from now on” He interrupted you without even looking into your direction, instead stepping over to his dresser and pulling a drawer open.

“I’m sorry… you want to what!?” You asked, eyebrows furrowing and heartbeat picking up in anger.

“Yeah. They caught your scent, they know you’re human. They know you’re our weakness. I can’t let you sleep alone” He muttered and threw a hoodie at you that hit you straight in the face before it dropped to the floor. Your jaw tensed. You knew exactly that his eye-hand coordination skills were beyond good and that he had totally done that on purpose.

“Um, excuse me? Do I get any say in this?”

“No! You’re just as much a part of this pack and I’m your Alpha, got it? If I say you sleep here, you will sleep here. End of discussion” He growled, his eyes briefly flashing red. Your heart skipped a beat every time he did that, even if it wasn’t directed at you. “Put that hoodie on” He said and clenched his hands into fists when you crossed your arms in front of your chest and gave him a challenging look. “Hoodie.  _Now”_ He snapped, his eyes red again.

You made a show out of pushing it away with your foot, keeping your eyes on him the entire time. “I am not letting you take your anger out on me like that. I’m not your punching bag”

You could see his fangs digging into his bottom lip before he squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands up, pushing them through his hair and taking a deep breath before he looked at you again, his eyes back to the warm hazel color. “Would you please just put the hoodie on? I’m trying to protect you here”

 

* * *

 

“I can hear your heart racing” He sighed.

You rolled your eyes and kept staring up at the ceiling, your hands resting on your stomach and your fingers tapping an irregular rhythm that you knew would drive him insane sooner or later. “Good. I hope it fucking keeps you awake”

You heard him move where he had spread out a couple of blankets as a makeshift bed on the floor, another heavy sigh following seconds later. He had pointedly ignored all the jokes you had made while he had tried to build a more or less comfortable bed, only having rolled his eyes when you had kept giggling and telling him how much easier it would be if he just shifted and spent the night like a dog in his dog bed. “And why exactly are you mad at me?”

You scoffed and shook your head. “Wow. I can’t believe you” You muttered and sat up when he quietly said your name. “You’re treating me like a child, are you aware of that? I’m an adult, Shawn. I can defend myself. I don’t need the  _big bad wolf_  watching over me while I’m sleeping”

He absolutely hated it when you called him that. He had gotten used to it when you said it in a teasing and joking way, but the way you said it now- mocking and basically dripping with sarcasm- made his blood boil. He usually wouldn’t hesitate to put every other member of the pack in their place and have them walk away with their tail between their legs. But he knew he didn’t have that kind of effect on you.

The bit of light that came in through the window only illuminated the outline of his body as he got up. And in a flash you found yourself flat on your back with your arms pinned to the bed, his knees on either side of your hips and trapping you between his strong legs. “Go ahead. Defend yourself. Fight your way free. If you manage to throw me off I’ll let you sleep in your own room and never question you ever again” He said, giving you a grin that clearly showed that he knew you could never win.

Anger pumped through your veins as you squirmed beneath him, concentrated and determined to get free and prove him wrong. But it only took a couple of minutes until your muscles got tired and you slumped back into the bed with a defeated sigh. “Get off” You grumbled and didn’t look at him as he smirked and moved to sit down on the empty space beside you.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet but couldn’t hold back the chuckle as he watched how you turned so your back was towards him. “Honey” He grinned and reached out, gentle fingertips slowly combing through your hair and hoping that it would calm your racing heart a bit. “I’m just trying to protect you. I’m not doing this to punish you” He sighed and caressed the back of your head, but you shifted away. “I can’t risk that you’re getting hurt just because you’re not as strong as we are”

“Yeah, if there was just a way to make me stronger” You snapped before you turned your head around to look at him. “This would be a lot easier if you just turned me, you know? You wouldn’t have to force me to wear your clothes so I smell like you and make me sleep here”

A small and almost sad smile spread over his lips, his head slowly shaking. “I can’t” He said quietly and lowered his head to avoid your eyes.

You sat up and looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What do you mean you can’t? I know you can, I’ve seen you turn others”

His fingers tugged on the bed sheets, not looking at you when you reached over to turn the little bedside lamp on. “Yeah, but turning you would be a much bigger deal”

“What are you talking about?” You asked and gently pulled his hands away before he would rip the sheets.

He swallowed heavily and finally looked at you, the simple touch of your fingers on the back of his hand making him want to dig his fangs into your neck and claim you as his own. “Your brother?”

Your hand pulled back like you had been burned, his heart dropping. Your brother. The former Alpha of the pack who had been rejected by his mate and in return had slowly lost all of his powers, eventually dying in a car accident of which no one was really sure if it had actually been an accident. You quickly blinked back the tears that burned in your eyes, the topic of him still heavy on your heart. “I’m still not following”

“Everything is heightened and more intense when you turn, you know? I would end up in the same situation like your brother when you reject me after turning” He got up and walked over to the window, arms crossed in front of his chest and shoulders tense.

“Are you- are you talking about mates?” You stuttered, your heart skipping a beat as you stared at his back.

His hands raised to run through his hair, tugging on the roots before he helplessly dropped his hands again and turned to look at you. “Of course I am! I know it sounds selfish, but I would put my own life at risk by turning you”

You shoved the covers away and climbed off the bed, slowly approaching him. “You never told me that I’m your mate” You mumbled and fiddled with the hem of his hoodie you were still wearing. “Why didn’t you?” You asked as he stayed quiet.

He couldn’t stop the little smile that spread over his lips. He could barely make out your scent anymore and as much as he loved the fact that you smelled like him it also didn’t make it any easier for him to not just grab you and kiss you until you’re gasping for breath. “Because it took me such a long time to figure out why I’m so protective of you and why I always want to be close to you. When I finally found out that you’re my mate I was so close to telling you, but then your brother died. And I couldn’t tell you while you were grieving”

“You could’ve told me after I recovered”

“See, that’s what I thought, too. But do you remember what you did?” He asked, receiving a hesitant shake of your head. “You basically clung to me for weeks after his death. I felt like I was your anchor during that time and I thought that  _Hey, maybe I’m your mate, too_. Maybe things would just fall into place once you’re better. But then you suddenly pushed me away. And then you came back from a bar- I hadn’t even known that you went to a bar that night- and you’re dragging this douchebag along. So I’m sorry, but it wasn’t very encouraging to tell you about my feelings after you hooked up with a stranger”

With a smile playing on your lips you stepped closer and reached up, playfully nudging the tip of his nose with your pointer finger. “Did you ever check if this thing is broken?” Your grin turned into a laugh when he furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, come on. Are you kidding me right now? You’re trying to tell me that you can smell if I’m pissed off about something from like five miles away but then can’t smell that I’m attracted to you when I’m right in front of you?”

He had noticed. How your scent got all sweet and settled deep within his chest when he was close to you. “You know, it’s not like there’s a guidebook on the definitions of different smells. I just thought you feel comfortable around me” He shrugged.

“Mhm. So what about lust? Like that one time when you-”

“No, you promised we would never talk about that ever again” He shook his head, his hands instinctively resting on your hips as you took the last step towards him, your body almost touching his.

One of your hands placed on his chest, fingers slowly dancing over his muscles hidden beneath his T-shirt. “Then what about right now? How do I smell right now?” You whispered and tilted your head up, exposing your neck for him. He could hear your heart racing, could feel the way your fingers trembled in anticipation.

“You smell like a warm spring morning” He murmured and tightened his grip on your hips as he leaned down. You let your eyes fall closed and bit your bottom lip as his lips touched your neck in tender pecks. “You know?” He whispered, one of his hands moving to your lower back like he wanted to stop you from moving away while pulling you closer until you were pressed up against him. “The kind when you left the window open all night long and wake up to fresh air and the smell of all kinds of flowers blossoming” He explained and placed a kiss on your jaw before you felt his lips brushing yours in the faintest touch. Your breath hitched in your throat and your hands moved up to rest on his shoulders. “The kind when you stay in bed longer than you should because the sun is warming up your skin and the atmosphere is too peaceful to interrupt it by getting up” He mumbled, his lips brushing yours every now and then. Blindly reaching up, you cupped his face in your hands and pulled him down into a kiss.

If there was one thing you had never expected, it was this kiss. The way he kissed you so tenderly and with so much care, his arms completely wrapping around you and holding you in a way that made you feel protected and safe and loved. It was such a big contrast to the huge wolf he shifted into, all black and sharp teeth and the most intimidating growl you’ve ever heard.

He placed two more pecks on your lips before he pulled back just an inch. “So-” He whispered, his eyes still halfway closed and a smile playing on his lips. His forehead rested against yours, your hands moving to brush through his ruffled hair before you placed them on the back of his neck. “Do you mind sharing the bed? The floor isn’t that comfortable”

You grinned as he playfully bumped his nose against yours. “Only if you can keep your hands to yourself”

“If you seriously think that I’ll be able to stay on my side and not hold you close all night long we got a  _huge_ problem”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
